


jumpers

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: A rare, quiet moment at the Burrow.





	jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> For “yarn” at fan_flashworks and “calm” at femslashficlets.

Ginny and Luna were sat outside, looking at the snowy fields that surrounded the Burrow. In their hands were warm cups of hot cocoa, both enjoying the heat on their fingers as they waited for them to cool.

They were wearing their brand-new knitted jumpers. It was Luna’s first Christmas with the Weasleys. She took an immediate liking to her jumper, which was a calm shade of lavender. As soon as she unwrapped it, she put it on. It had not left her sense, aided by some refreshing spells,

Molly was thrilled. Any reservations she may have had about Ginny’s new relationship were gone. She already promised Luna a matching hat for her birthday. 

Ginny picked up her wand to strengthen the Warming Charm she had cast earlier. Soon her mother would call them inside. It was too cold for only a jumper, even with a well-cast charm.

Luna leaned against Ginny, resting her head on Ginny’s shoulder. “Do you think we could stay for a few more days?”

Ginny let out a gentle laugh. “Maybe if Victoire doesn’t wake the whole house tonight.”

Luna hummed. She was staring at the snow-troll Teddy and Harry had constructed on Christmas Eve. Now, it was leaning to one side and missing an arm. 

Christmas with the Weasleys was always so hectic. Ginny can’t remember ever finding peaceful moments like this in the past few years. She’d never voluntarily stay a few more days then, but with Luna…

It didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
